


ultimate 'just dance' player.

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, quick fic, random idea lol, rarepair enthusiast, they r both lesbian, wii just dance date??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: chiaki and hiyoko were supposed to have a fun day together, but instead it ends up being more frustrating for one of them.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	ultimate 'just dance' player.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine shipping things no one else thinks of (that i know) lmaO-

"it's not fair!" exclaimed hiyoko, as she watched the results pop up on the screen. "it's just not fair!"  
"it is fair and you know it," said chiaki with a sly grin. she took a drink of her water to help her cool down, listening to her short girlfriend go on a tangent. the two had been playing video games all day, and it was fun for the most part, especially when hiyoko got frustrated with the mobs in minecraft or computers in mario party. however, the fun for her gradually decreased as they began to play through just dance on the wii.

she claimed that, as the ultimate traditional dancer, she should be the one to take lead on the score board for each round. of course, there was a minor issue in her statement that made chiaki chuckle under her breath.  
"ultimate traditional dancer, cupcake, which is different from an ultimate dancer." she pointed out then drank the remainder of her water that was in the bottle; "besides, i'm the ultimate gamer, and... well... this is a game."  
"yeah, yeah," said hiyoko, as she waved her hand in dismissal and clenched onto the wii remote. she was dead-set on the idea of beating her girlfriend before ending the date for the night - she just had to get a couple more points then she'd be the happiest person alive.

after a few minute break, the competition was back on, to chiaki's surprise; she suspected she would get tired of the same game, just like the others if they played for a while too long. but judging by the determined expression that was on her face, she dropped the assumption then pointed her remote at the sensor. the remaining songs left were ones she was not too fond of, though this gave her an idea - an idea that was so cliche that even hiyoko wouldn't think she did it.  
chiaki was going to purposely prevent her talent from making her the winner. diabolical, yes, she is aware of how risky this could be. somethings are worth the risk of being caught for not trying as much in a challenge (despite her not trying too hard in the first place).

as the beginning moves rolled in, she watched the numbers on the screen, needing to keep track of them so she wouldn't accidentally gain more points. simultaneously, she glanced down to what the next gesture would be, and she would do the opposite of what it wanted, or simply hold the remote still enough that it doesn't count the beat. chiaki thought this was genius, and that the result of witnessing hiyoko be excited and jump with glee like a bunny was a lovely prediction, in her opinion.  
it was going well, hiyoko focusing hard on her sharp moves and chiaki pretending to be too tired to lift her arm up in an enthusiastic way; unfortunately, to her disappointment, she started to notice the increase in her score while she barely put in the effort to go along with the rhythm.

hiyoko had took notice, as well, this evident as she let out quiet noises of distress. she really was giving it her all, and here chiaki was, standing there and unintentionally manifesting first place. she felt bad, her random shakes and swings at her remote benefiting her when it shouldn't - she's seen her own friends do this and it doesn't work, it is quite irritating. in the end, she did win with only ten extra points ahead of her, and she felt an immediate sense of dread tighten at her chest. this plan was a bust, thought chiaki as she slowly turned her head to look at hiyoko.  
"huh," she started her sentence off before ripping the remote's safety string off her wrist. "oh well, i guess. what's for dinner?"  
"wait- you're not upset?" asked chiaki, now confused at the lack of reaction from her girlfriend. where was the whining? where was the pouting?  
"well yeah, but you tried really hard to get me to win so i will take the support and leave this competition for a different event."

she knew. she knew the entire time. as stated before, it was a cliche, letting the other person bad at video games win just to stroke at their self-esteem, so it is not too much of a shock to her. chiaki let out a sigh in relief, and took off the band on her wrist. "i'm glad you appreciate my attempt to help you out."  
"i do! but next time, i will absolutely destroy the ultimate just dance player!" shouted hiyoko, with her arms shooting in the air and her eyes sparkling with confidence. at least she isn't down in the dumps about all the failures; she did often win at other games, so that was something she would more than likely brag about during their dinner.  
not that chiaki was complaining, though, she rather her girlfriend be in a positive state of mind than agitated over a silly little date.

**Author's Note:**

> how the fuck do i end stories part 9583490


End file.
